1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muscle exercise apparatus and more particularly to an exercise apparatus designed to allow a person to safely perform isokinetic strengthening of the neck muscles. Such apparatus are used to perform exercises for strengthening both the anterior (front) and posterior (rear) muscles of the neck, the two areas most important for preventing and treating neck pain. Strengthening the neck muscles has been shown to prevent injury to the cervical spine, including injury from contact sports such as football and wrestling. Isokinetic neck exercises are also recommended therapy for treating neck complaints related to neck muscle strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of apparatus and aids for exercise of the neck are found in the prior art. However, none of these apparatus or aids offer the advantages of the present invention, namely, none are as compact, portable, safe to use and as easy to operate as the present invention while at the same time providing for adjustable resistance and range of motion in the performance of isokinetic neck exercise.
A simple type of prior art apparatus utilizes a weight held to the head by the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,833 discloses a weight attached to the head by a weighted headband. The user performs exercise by moving his head through a range of motion against the gravitational pull of the weight. The weight may be simply suspended from the head, mounted on the head, or may be guided by a pulley attached to a fixed support. Such an apparatus offers the advantage of simplicity, but has at least two disadvantages. The first is that when the neck becomes more conditioned, additional weight is used until performance of the exercise becomes awkward with a risk of injury from the heavy weight falling to the ground. The second disadvantage is that these apparatus are not portable because they require the use of heavy weights. In particular, apparatus requiring a fixed pulley support are not conveniently portable. Portability is desired to allow the exercise apparatus to carried between and used at the users' convenience in their homes or offices, facilitating the desired frequency of use.
Another type of apparatus includes weight or resistance machines that include a means to move the head through a defined range of motion against an adjustable resistance while the user is constrained in a chair or on a bench. The prior art contains many variations on these types of machines. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,808; 5,116,359; 5,273,504 and 5,336,138. However, all of these machines are intended to be permanently mounted to a chair or bench, and all are relatively complex, heavy, and expensive in comparison to the present invention. None are lightweight and easily portable as is the present invention.
A third type of apparatus includes those which are intended to be mounted on the body and provide for resistance and range of motion by pushing against other parts or other muscles of the body, with or without an intermediary tension or compression device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,154 discloses an exercise device comprised of a U-shaped bar which the user places over the head and exerts force on the head by pulling or pushing on the bar with the user's arms. Another example is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,646, disclosing a device intended to be mounted under the chin of the user to provide an elastic resistance against the user's own chest. In contrast, the present invention allows for adjustable resistance against a fixed surface without a need to push against other parts of the body, thereby avoiding pressure on other parts of the body and providing for a more repeatable and measurable force of exercise. The repeatability and measurability of the present device facilitates use as a therapeutic or training device under the supervision of a physician or therapist. The body-mounted devices also are not capable of providing the same range of motion and force of exercise as is the present invention. The present invention offers a range of exercise more desirable for strengthening the neck, and is more easily adapted for a variety of exercises in different positions.